Wicked,the bad, and the good?
by ChipperChef
Summary: A Queen sneaks off to see a servant boy , will they be found out or will they run off together and sneak away from her evil husband? Miku X Len Fanfic Only read if you like this couple! LEMON!


In a Kingdom a long time ago, there lived a Queen and a King. The Queen with blue-green hair that was tied up in two pigtails falling to the sides. She had the most beautiful greenish eyes the people in the village would say. The King was a diffrent story. Dark blue hair and the meanest blue eyes you have ever seen. The townsfolk say he was rutheless and always looking for something to kill a person over.

As dusk was approaching Miku the Queen set out to see her favorite servant of all, who obviously had her heart tied to him. Miku steadily did her knock of five.

Len from inside heard the knock and his heart skipped a beat and he raced toward the door stumbling over his two feet. While running this silly young blonde boy smacked his face into the wooden door.

"Len!" Miku Shouted.

Miku slightly creaked the door open and peered inside. Len was there laying on the ground unconscious, it seemed like.

"Len! Len!" Miku shouted over and over again while kneeling down next to him. Len suddenly surprised her by cupping his hands around her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She was utterly confused so she made a grumpy face and pushed him away.

"That was not funny" she said while puffing out her cheeks and folding her arms.

"I'm sorry your highness could you ever forgive me?" he chuckles to himself.

"Fine but don't do that , I don't want to think of you being dead." she pouts.

Miku and Len went over to the raggedy bed that Kaito the king was kind enough to give because Miku begged for it.

"Tonight's the night huh?" Len asked all to well knowing the answer.

Yes tonight was the night that Miku would finally give herself fully to her servant, who she had loved for over 5 years of her life, ever since the day she met him and the day her husband completely lost himself to the power.

Len took it upon himself to start the actions, fully aware of the consequences of his actions. He first undid her black corset untying the strings one by one and laying it on the floor. He then reached toward the zipper of the big full puffy dress. Pulling it down past her waist till it finally hit the floor. All that was on her now was her lacey white undergarments that hugged to her. Len pressed his lips against the soft frail skin of her neck. His arm reached up , his hand undoing her twin-tails one at a time.

Her hair fell past her waist and curled up at the ends, Len took a big strand of her hair and twirled it against his fingers , pulling it up to between his nose and mouth. Lightly giving it a kiss and sniffing it.

"Mmmm Miku you smell so good." He said while letting out a happy sigh.

Miku was all flushed from head to toe. While also being terrified at the same time , With her evil husband sleeping right next door.

She felt a hand creep over her shoulder and her undergarments being slipped off, all the while getting tiny kisses on the side of her neck. She let out a tiny whispery moan.

Len grinned happily as if he accomplished something and moved his hand up across her stomach to her breasts that were round and soft to the very touch. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She squirmed a bit and let out a tiny squeal of excitement. He played around with her breasts a few more times by squeezing them. He moved his lips to her pink ear and whispers lightly.

"You are mine."

Miku's eyes opened widely as Len grabbed her by her waist, turning her around rapidly and presses her to the bed with his body. His hands from then started to graze her soft skin. The cheeks of Miku was bright red, for this is her very first time.

When Len was done groping and squeezing her supple breasts , his hand ran over the lining of her tummy and down her thigh till he reach her womanhood. A smirk spread across his cheeks as he cupped his hands around her vagina, petting her slit and teasing the clit. Miku saw he was prepping her vagina so she would be easy to slide into. When he slipped a finger into her , her muscles tensed up and she gripped onto his hair. Len saw she liked this and slid his finger in deeper while sliding his finger in and out.

She was moaning quite loudly, Len being afraid she was going to wake her husband , he put his finger over her mouth but with the hand that was not busy of course. What they didn't know was that Kaito was awake, angry and looking right at them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just own what I wrote. :) if you like me to add a new chapter I would fully appreciate it to let me know ^^


End file.
